Two Can Play This Game
by darkgirl3
Summary: They can both play and win this game. set in season 2. Wrote in 2012 just posting here
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Can Play This Game**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood with a brief appearance by Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon.**

**AN: I own nothing it all belongs to L.J. Smith and Kevin Williams, Julie, the CW. If I did Tyler and Caroline would already have the happily ever after they deserve. Some things are different than they happened on the show. Enjoy!**

**AN2: I posted this on Live Journal previously finally posting it here.**

**Two Can Play This Game**

Caroline looked around trying to hear if anybody was coming so far she hadn't heard anything. It was dark outside and only the light poles were illuminating the parking lot. She tossed her bag into the trunk taking her purse up front with her. She got in locking the doors before looking down at her phone. It had beeped earlier, but she was in the middle of changing. She smiled seeing it was from Tyler as she read it her face got brighter.

He'd been sending her dirty text messages all day long and they were only getting worse now. Their sex drives were out of control being that they were both supernatural creatures. She was a vampire and he was a werewolf. Tyler did have a way of turning her on without even being in same room. Then there was the reason she was about come unglued right now.

He'd gotten her something for his birthday; he said it is a gift for both of us. She squirmed in her car seat looking in the rear view mirror. He was already sitting in the back seat and she'd known it getting inside. It wasn't just the text messages that had her panties soaked, but what was inside them as well.

Tyler moved closer whispering in her ear, "I bet you're soaking wet," he said it as if he said that all the time. He took a deep breath smelling the air and he could smell her knowing without her saying it that he was correct.

Caroline nodded biting her lip as her panties started vibrating again. Thanks to the bullet inside of them, that Tyler had neglected to mention until they were on, she was panting and trying not to attack him. She wanted him so badly right now; they still had four hours before they could find a room, but the way it was going she was going to sneak away. His mom was hosting a party and they both had to be there. He was the Mayor's son; she was the girlfriend of the Mayor's son.

"Yes, please, I need you," she pleaded, they could have a quickie right here she thought. She knew that everybody had done left the school. Either going to the event or off to do something else, they were alone. She felt the pressure let up as the vibrating stopped and she heard the back door open. He got out going to her door. Caroline opened it hoping that he was going to give in to what she wanted.

Tyler leaned in almost touching her lips giving her a look. She knew the look too it was the 'I want you now look, but you gotta wait.' He had all different looks and she had figured them out. "It's not happening," he said pushing the button on the remote to the bullet again. He kissed her, but only his lips touched her.

When he pulled away he shut her door telling her he'd see her soon. Tyler knew he was going to get it for what he was doing, but it would be worth it. Lexi had told him about the website and he really did want that for his birthday to use on Caroline.

She had snuck into the locker room after practice and given him a blow job earlier. It would have been perfect if she hadn't sped out of there hearing the coach coming. He'd been left standing having to finish the job his self. He'd started this morning and they were still going, different times getting the other back from something.

His payback had been the locker room for leaving her hanging and for leaving him, this was hers. It seemed fair. Caroline cried out in frustration before she drove off, he wanted to play dirty, she was going show him. She already had an idea of what to do too, but first things first; she was going to finish what he'd started.

She had what she needed for the party in her trunk so she went straight to the Lockwood mansion. She walked upstairs with her bag and outfit for the evening smiling at the Mayor as she passed her. She really hoped that his mom didn't come upstairs because she didn't want to get caught.

Caroline put her bag down before she sat down on the edge of Tyler's bed. She kicked her shoes off before moving to the center of the large bed. She took her shirt off tossing it away then removed her jeans. She was only in her under clothes before removing her bra leaving only her panties on. She was so frustrated and it was her own fault. Then she corrected that thought, it was Lexi and Mason's for showing Tyler the sight and the toys.

Her hands wondered over her breasts massaging them, pinching her nipples just how she liked it done. Tyler would walk in his room and find her like this, she knew he couldn't resist forever. She parted her legs sliding her hand inside of the panties stroking the sensitive clit. She bucked against her hand feeling the explosion inside of her body.

It had only taken one stroke from her finger and she cumming, she bit down hard on her lip that tasting blood. Her body shaking from the release it had been begging for all day. She had ordered something from that site as well and it was going to make it difficult for him to walk. He started it for his birthday, but she was going to end it.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline hadn't meant to pass out, but the release had taken its toll on her. She'd been waiting since six that morning. Tyler had woken her up and he'd let her cum once, that was it. Now after she got what she'd longed for, she could barely move. She'd just closed her eyes for a few seconds she thought, but when she opened her eyes she saw the clock.

It was after eight-thirty, the party was already going on downstairs. She went to get up trying to get dress, she had to find Tyler and get him back. However, when she tried to stand her legs about gave out. She could still feel the pleasure in her body, but she had no choice she had to get herself together. She took out the dress she'd brought putting it on. Caroline brushed her hair deciding to leave it down tonight. She left her other stuff here, but grabbed the new present she had for him.

Tyler already knew why Caroline was running late and when she found him, he didn't have to be told. She came up with some excuse because Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were there too. He knew that if anybody knew what the smile he had on his face was for they'd know too. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He didn't care right now if the brothers could hear him. He whispered, "I told you not to get yourself off, Care,"

Caroline hoped that nobody noticed the sudden change she'd made. His words almost made her moan, she was doomed. It was plan and simple too, she just hoped she could keep it together until they could be alone. Then she would show him that she was going to win the next battle, if not the war. He was still talking and she was trying to listen to Elena, but it wasn't happening. The only thing she could hear was what Tyler has planned.

"I'm going suck your clit, going fuck my tongue against your opening," he whispered running his hand over her back. He moved so he was holding her from behind and hand his hand between them. "Feel that, I'm already hard for you," she moaned not able to stop it and she just hoped nobody noticed it. Caroline could feel his erection against her and wished they could get away right now. She was thinking how they could escape from the party.

"Caroline, are you listening to me?" Elena asked before she looked at Tyler, "Whatever you are doing to distract her stop," she was a little annoyed because it had been happening all day. Every time Tyler came near Caroline dazed out and it had to stop. They were trying to talk about a way to destroy the moonstone, but her friends wanted to have fun. She didn't blame them; she wanted to have fun too, but they couldn't be normal teenagers right now.

"Sorry," Caroline said pulling slightly away from Tyler, but she'd forgotten to take her panties off. The sorry came out in two syllables as he pushed the remote inside his pocket. Her face she was sure was bright red at the moment because she was being looked at funny. She reached behind trying to get a hold of him, but he was out reach now.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler smiled before turning the remote off for now, he'd try and pay attention, but Caroline was making it hard. He had found something on her computer when he'd been using it. It was a story and she'd written it too. He knew that nobody knew about her secret pen name or the Live Journal site she kept. He had found it months ago by accident and since then he'd been reading the stories. He knew it was her because of the pen name.

The pen name was both their last names put together with their birth year's last two numbers and the year they were turned. Forwood9410 was what she wrote under because she had it as her password on her computer too. That had been the second reason he'd known that it was her. The story had been detailed and he had bookmarked it. When they couldn't spend the night together he read the story, it wasn't the same, but it did help sometimes.

"It's a party, tonight we forget our problems, come morning we can worry about it," Tyler said, he just wanted to have fun with Caroline. It had been two weeks since they'd locked Katherine up, gotten the moonstone back and tonight he wanted a break. A break from all of their real life drama because tomorrow night was the first full moon.

"Tyler's right, we deserve to have a little fun," Caroline added, "If you want do something about it tonight or tomorrow night we can't help anyway," she said. Tonight she was going to get Tyler back, and tomorrow night he had to turn. She didn't want him to be alone so she was going to be with him. She was wondering if their friends had forgotten about that.

"I almost forgot with everything going on," Elena said looking at Tyler, it felt like all of this was her fault. She wasn't Katherine, but it felt like she was letting her friends down. She couldn't do anything to help Tyler tomorrow night, but she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I got it covered," Tyler said giving her a smile adding that Caroline was going to be there, he knew Elena blamed herself. He still remembered when she showed up after she'd gotten taken by Rose. She'd been apologizing and it took him a few minutes figure out what she'd been talking about. He still didn't understand why Katherine had done it, but he was guessing because she couldn't get Mason. She'd tried, but she'd about gotten the business end of a stake from Mason's wife.

Elena nodded telling him if he needed anything she'd do what she could. Caroline let her know that they had wolfsbane and other things. Ric had even given her a tranquilizer gun with darts in case Tyler tried to get loose.

"I'm going to put a safety shield up, it's like the one I did with Katherine and you two," Bonnie said looking at Damon and Stefan, "But it will only last till Dawn," she explained, Caroline could get out, but Tyler wouldn't be able to weather in wolf form or his self.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

After that was settled the music finally picked up to a song they could dance to. Caroline had pleaded with Carol to let her pick the music. It would be good and people could dance to it, unlike some the music in the past. She'd finally given in to her after Tyler gave her the CD to listen to. His mom did have good taste in music, jut not always picking the best for things like this.

Caroline slipped away with Tyler glad that they had some time alone. Their friends were dancing with their dates and they were going have some fun. She had taken off walking and she knew that Tyler was following her. She knew about the secret room that she still wondered what it had been used for. She entered the closet moving the lever to the left that looked like it was part of the shelf. She disappeared inside knowing that Tyler had seen her go inside.

They had been in here before when his mom had almost caught them having sex on the stair case. They'd scrambled into the closet and in the middle of finishing what they'd started she'd fallen through the secret door with Tyler. It closed and she hit the switch on the side as the lights came on. It was a nice size space to be a secret room. It was behind Tyler's bedroom, but there was only one entry to the room and one exit. You could only get in through the closet and exit through a set of stairs that went to the basement.

TBC


	2. Two Can Play This Game Chapter 2

**Title: Two Can Play This Game**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood**

**AN: I own nothing it all belongs to L.J. Smith and Kevin Williams, Julie, the CW. If I did Tyler and Caroline would already have the happily ever after they deserve. Some things are different than they happened on the show. Enjoy!**

**AN2: I posted this on Live Journal previously finally posting it here.**

**Two Can Play This Game**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline looked around at the room it was beautiful, that was for sure even if it was supposed to be a secret room. The walls were just the right color red that it didn't seem to be a horrible decision to paint it red. There was a nice bed not quiet in the middle, but not near a wall inside the room. It was smaller than the bed that Tyler had in his room. That bed had been wonderful and she loved his bed, but this one did well too.

She heard the door open and close back, but when she turned around Tyler wasn't there. It was strange; she could have sworn he entered the room. She turned back around finding him behind her. Before she could say a word they were against the door they'd just entered, his lips crashing onto hers kissing her. She moaned returning the kiss her arms wrapping around his neck.

His hand moved and she knew what he was reaching for, but she used her vamp speed and he was against the far wall. She was in front of him still holding on, they hadn't even broken the kiss. She needed him so badly, "You are going to fuck me, Tyler," she said feeling his hands going up under her dress that he'd already pulled up.

He knew it wasn't a question it was her telling him what he was going to do. He didn't give her an answer though not in words at least. Instead of telling her he would he picked her up once he had the dress unzipped and at her ankles. They'd been playing the game since that morning and as she'd told him earlier, two could play it. He took her to the bed laying her down on it before he stripped down.

Caroline got up on her knees once his pants were gone crawling to the edge of the bed. She pulled his boxers down before taking him into her mouth. She brought him closer with both her hands before moving one to fondle his balls. She knew just what he liked and she hummed moving farther down so that he was deeper in her mouth.

Tyler closed his eyes feeling as if he was going to fall over, he'd already gotten all his clothes off and she was just in her panties. Her bra was half off, but she didn't realize he still had the remote for the vibrating bullet in her panties. He pushed the button causing her to jump and slightly bite down, but he didn't mind the slight pain from the bite.

Caroline didn't stop though she continued what she'd started sucking at just the head now. She ran her tongue along the slit hearing him moan. He was distracted just the way she wanted him to be so she pulled away slipping the cock ring down his shaft before she went back to what she'd been doing. She was hoping he didn't notice, but it probably was noticeable.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler opened his eyes in a hurry, he'd been so close to cumming, but now he couldn't. He was trying figure out what was wrong. Caroline giggled sucking on just the head of his cock before pushing the button on the remote she had. Tyler thought his legs were going to come out from under him. He only had Caroline to hold onto, but she pulled him on the bed quickly and straddled him.

"What in the hell was that?" he finally got out catching his breath as she sank down on him, her panties now gone.

"What this?" Caroline asked pushing the remote again causing not only Tyler to moan and squirm but herself as well. She cried out feeling the vibrations against her clit before she was cumming around him. This wasn't what she'd expected that ring to do, but it was defiantly worth buying. Tyler held her one hand on each side so she didn't fall. "It's a cock ring," She got out as she slowly came down adding that vibrates.

"You're naughty girl, Caroline," he said kissing her before he flipped them over pinning her arms down. She'd completely forgotten what they'd put on the bed posts, but when she heard the snap she remembered. She pulled her wrist, but the extended chain handcuffs didn't budge. Tyler had found a shop that sold to supernatural creatures. It was online and there was a shop two states over as well. He'd gotten them off line along with a few other things.

"Tyler," she groaned knowing the payback she'd wanted was going have to wait, he wasn't done playing first. Caroline was about to say something else, but she stopped as he finished taking her bra off. She was glad he'd already gotten it halfway off earlier. They found out that they could bite each other and not get hurt. It was defiantly a good thing because she liked when he would bite her. It felt wonderful, him drinking her blood leading to more than a few wonderful orgasms.

Tyler moved her legs apart before getting between them looking up at her. She was beautiful her hands above her head cuffs around them. He took the magic bullet he'd had earlier placing it against her clit turning it on. She bucked glad that the room was sound proof as her orgasm took over.

She realize how close to the edge and sensitive she was now that just that motion had her cumming. She knew this was going to be along evening. She was going to get Lexi good for this; she knew she was the one that showed Tyler the website to start with and Mason Lockwood too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline whimpered feeling as if she couldn't move, her entire body was shaking from the release she'd just had. She could feel Tyler's mouth against her clit now instead of the bullet. He'd placed two butterfly vibrating things against both her nipples. She just wasn't sure when he'd done it because he hadn't moved since she pulled him on the bed. She felt as if she was going to truly die right now even if she was already undead.

His tongue moved over her clit after he'd done sucked as much of her juices as he could from her. She was glad she didn't need to breathe because she knew she wouldn't be able to. She tried bringing her legs up, but he held them still sucking again at her clit, this time his fangs piercing either side causing her to gasp. He sucked her clit and the blood that flowed from there. He swirled his tongue around it after he was done before pulling away.

His fangs could come out when he was turned on just like his eyes turning golden with amber highlights. Caroline always knew when he wanted her, but she didn't need any signs she could just tell. Right now was one of those times she didn't need any signs, but they were added delight.

Tyler moved down pushing her legs up like she'd tried to do earlier. He moved them farther apart before thrusting his tongue into her opening. She didn't think she could take much more of this; he was going to have her cumming so much she'd pass out from the pleasure. Her body was humming in pleasure and she couldn't stop thinking she really had to thank Lexi instead of getting her.

Tyler didn't let her cum this time instead he pulled back moving up kissing her, letting her taste herself. She wanted to touch more than just his lips and she did bringing up her hands glad the cuffs had extensions on them. She needed him right now not just his tongue his entire body covering her. "Please baby," she said finally able to speak.

He kissed her neck before moving so he was just an inch from her opening. He didn't waste any more time before thrusting inside of her claiming her body as he had her mouth. Caroline moved her hands realizing he'd removed the cuffs and she hadn't noticed till now. She didn't care about that as she wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to cum with him inside of her to make her feel alive again like he always did.

He moved kissing every inch of the skin he could reach the butterflies still vibrating against both their chests. He hadn't turned them off yet, he'd already removed the cockring though while she'd been too busy to notice. The last twenty minutes had been of fun, teasing and plenty of orgasms for her. He hadn't cum since he'd taken the vibrating cock ring off.

Caroline met his every thrust that he was giving her body. She didn't want him to stop because she was so close. How she could still need to cum had to do with being a vampire she knew it. He was moving faster now thrusting at a different angle and she couldn't take any more. She felt him hit against the sweet spot deep inside of her body. She thrust back digging her nails into him holding him to her tangling her legs around his so he wouldn't move.

"Care," Tyler managed to get out before he was going over with her. All day he'd been waiting for this moment. Earlier hadn't even been this good, he moaned against the pleasure not able to move from the grip she was holding them together in. His name was coming from her mouth at the same time he'd said hers.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline lay beside him with her eyes closed but she was still awake, "You love the games we play," she said snuggling as close as she could get. She could hear his heart beating and she loved the sound of it, it was trying to lure her to sleep.

"Yes, I love them," he said sounding half asleep but content with being in her arms. Caroline was that reason and he'd do anything for her to be that reason. He really had picked the best night to get her in this room and all of those toys. He had only used three but the butterflies would probably count as one. The room was quiet besides the sound of his heart and blood pumping he didn't hear nothing.

"We can stay here long as you want," she said running her hand over his arm then around to his back. She didn't want to move and hoped that he didn't either. Moving right now would be a bad thing because she didn't even know if her legs would go.

He made a sound which would be a yes if he'd actually spoke it, but it was more of a mumble. She smiled holding onto him glad that she had gotten the one person she really wanted. She could finish what she started with him and the cock ring another time.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**The End**


End file.
